


Farewell To Lorien

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [20]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Farewell To Lorien

Pippin stood on the soft grass, feeling his toes sinking in. It was springy, thick with dew. At home, in the Shire, he loved to run in the medows, roll on them, but this was no grass for such frivolity. This was grass to sit and contemplate on, to spread yourself out on to look at the stars. This was _Elvish_ grass.

The footfalls behind him were so quiet he barely heard them. "Pip?" came the voice that lit his dreams. "What are you doing out here?"

He sighed, pulling Merry into a warm hug. "Just saying goodbye to it."


End file.
